<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feathers by Okami01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170963">Feathers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01'>Okami01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chrobinweek2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Chrobin Week, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin's been learning how to become a Dark Flier with mixed results. Chrom wants to help. </p><p>For Chrobinweek2020 - Fallen, Risen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chrobinweek2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin stared at her pegasus. The fluffy winged creature stared back at her. Its body was dark due to its special magic breed. Robin could use magic of course. Her amnesia hadn't totally squandered her magical fighting capabilities. And it would be a boon in battle. </p><p>The pegasus,  Feathers,  didn't seem to think that way. And if it seemed like she disliked Robin, she liked Chrom even less. </p><p>Maybe she can tell I only started flying to learn Galeforce. The ancient flying warrior technique that allowed you a burst of energy after falling an enemy. Most needed on the battlefield. </p><p>Maybe she doesn't think my heart is pure enough. </p><p>Lissa said jokingly that it could be because of all the bear meat she eats. Maybe she smells like one. </p><p>Robin tried not to get sad over her Pegsai's growing hatred for her. </p><p>Cordelia and Sumia offered to give her lessons. Robin wasn't terrible. But being able to convince your pegasus to not act hostile towards you was probably important. </p><p> </p><p>Earlier today, she'd gone on a practice flight that started alright. It ended in Robin getting bucked off. Feathers flapped her wings angrily and all but head-butted her when she tried to get back on. </p><p>The angry pegasus lived up to her name. Black feathers blew from her wings through the training grounds. </p><p>Robin sneezed and moved out of the way before Feathers started to bite.</p><p>" I hope we can get along one day girl," she said. Petting gingerly at Feathers' side. She allowed it probably only because she was being led back to her stall. Where she could stamp around and eat her hay.<br/>
Something about this whole situation frustrated Robin. She wasn't overly competitive by any means, but she liked being good at things. Learning things. She'd read books about flying, about pegasi. She'd practiced whenever she could. Exhaustion was starting to catch up with her. But she wasn't one to give up.<br/>
Maybe it would be for the best to pick another mount.  And yet, she wanted Feathers to at least stop trying to bite her arm. Nipping her clothes, her hair, her paperwork. </p><p>No doubt pegasi were intelligent creatures. She might very well have a reason for her malice. Robin wished she could find out what it was. Curiosity and the cat. Or in this cause, the pegasus. </p><p> </p><p>The only person who believed she could and should be flying was Chrom. </p><p>Chrom who, every chance he got lingered in the stables. He wasn't one for horses or winged creatures himself. But Robin appreciated that he stayed around to keep her company when he could. </p><p>Robin had recently started doing some of her paperwork in the stables. She hoped that her pegasus would grow familiar with her scent and maybe like her.</p><p>So far that wasn't the case.</p><p>Chrom entered the stables. Sounds of curious horses whinnying in the distance. She could tell, even while looking down and a river strategy map, that he'd found Feathers. </p><p>She'd fallen asleep at her desk again. With a sigh, she began to sit up.  Looking outside, it was dark. She could hear Chrom's voice. Sometimes, he came to get her when she worked herself into exhaustion, always saying that she fell asleep in the strangest of places. Better her desk than some random field. </p><p> </p><p>Chrom's voice echoed down the hallway instead. Roblin listened. He must have been in Feathers' stall.</p><p>"Now I won't try to pet you… I know you're not a fan of that and I'd rather not lose a finger. "</p><p>There was a low snorting sound. </p><p>" Listen, girl. I'm sure royal titles don't mean anything to you...But could you please stop bucking Robin off of you? She is my wife and I love her and she's actually very nice once you get to know her. Ahh… Well, I'm a king you know? I could buy you a whole bushel of apples. Do you like those? I brought you some for now."</p><p>Robin forced herself to move, stifling a yawn and walking towards Feathers stall. What Chrom was saying about her in passing made her blush and did something to her heart. </p><p>" It would be terrible if something bad happened to her so could you please try to be nice? She's trying to learn Galeforce to help her friends… I think it's really nice. You must… have horse... no um... Ah, pegasi friends. Though maybe you're also friends with horses I'm not sure how it works.. Anyway…. could you be a good girl and then you can have as much fruit as you want."</p><p> </p><p>Robin tried and failed to hold back a laugh. It mixed with the sound of apple crunching and the stamping of hooves. </p><p>" Chrom , are you trying to bribe her?"</p><p>" Ahh well, I just thought that… maybe I could reason with her. I was coming to get you… You fell asleep but I thought maybe I could talk to her."</p><p>In record time, Feathers finished her apple and started to naw on Chrom's cape. She pushed into him in a way that would almost be cute except for the fact that she was clearly trying to find more apples. </p><p>Robin can't help but laugh again. Feathers allows Chrom to pat her head, only because she's caught up in the promise of more apples. </p><p>" It's alright."</p><p>" Yes but maybe it would be better for you both if you… found different partners."</p><p>Feathers snapped suddenly as if this bothered her. Or maybe it was just the apples. </p><p>Robin shook her head. " It's going to sound strange."</p><p>This time it was Chrom's turn to shake his head. " Can't be any stranger than some of the things we went through."<br/>
Nightmares and dragons and children from the future. That's true, things are usually strange in their lives. </p><p> </p><p>" Feathers sort of… reminds me of myself."</p><p>Chrom looked over, smiling, amusement teeming in his eyes. " What?"</p><p>" She just sort of appeared in the valley one day… And I don't think the other pegasi like her. She's like… a dark horse and well… After you found me and you took me in… I wanted to do the same thing for her."</p><p>" Aww," Chrom gasped. He went to move forward but Feathers stamped her hooves and bit at Chrom's cape. </p><p>Robin decided to take the chance and come over herself. Closing the distance between the two of them. And Feathers who thankfully wasn't kicking her</p><p> </p><p>" She likes you."</p><p>" This is how she acts when she likes people?"</p><p>" She hasn't bitten you yet."</p><p>" I suppose as long as I have apples."</p><p>" See though,  she sort of is like me. She likes you now that she's gotten to know you."</p><p>" I do like her, scary as she is. And I like you too Robin."</p><p>Feathers continues to bite at Chrom's cape. He leans in to kiss Robin. Feathers' neighs that doesn't sound completely disapproving. </p><p>And the next time, Feathers let Robin ride her into battle. It's nice to be in the sky. Even more so because she feels like she earned it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Chrobinweek2020! Thanks for reading! A loose interpretation of the fallen prompt</p><p>@Tavitay on Twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>